1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal with a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication terminal with a camera which sends and receives an e-mail message attached with an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional apparatuses of such a kind, a CCD formed on an imaging unit outputs a sensor output image in a VGA size ((horizontal) 640 pixels×(vertical) 480 pixels). On the sensor output image, signal processing such as YC processing, white balance processing, etc. are performed by a signal processing unit. A resize processing unit converts an aspect ratio (4:3) of the YUV data output from the signal processing unit into an aspect ratio (11:9) along a QCIF size ((horizontal) 176 pixels×(vertical) 144 pixels). The resize processing also performs reduction processing on the YUV data so as to make it equal to or larger than the larger one out of the two, the display size of an encoded image and the display size of a display image. Consequently, it is possible to generate YUV data satisfying a common element (aspect ratio and maximum display size) of the encoded image to be recorded and the display image to be displayed.
However, in the related art, the record image that is imaged according to the imager setting of one communication terminal is sent to the other communication terminal without taking it into account that a camera setting of the other communication terminal. On the monitor of the other communication terminal, an image is displayed in a display size according to the imager setting of the one communication terminal. Thus, on the monitor of the other communication terminal, an image imaged by the one communication terminal may not be displayed properly.